Turns Of My Life
by nao avila
Summary: Isabella Swan es una niña de 12 años huerfana que vive con su hermano Emmet de 25 años. Al entrar a la escuela conoce a Alec Vulturi, un joven un año mayor que ella que le enseña un mundo que no conocia y sus poderes interiores. ¿que pasara cuando emmet se comprometa con rosalie cullen e isabella conosca a toda su familia y descubran que tienen el mismo secreto?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personaje utilizados aqui son de stephenie meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos a mi gusto.

Prologo:

Isabella Marie Swan es una niña de 12 años de edad que acaba de sufrir la muerte de sus padre, quedandose acargo de su hermano Emmett Swan de 25 años. Bella no sabia de la existencia de ese poder que crecia en su interior era capas de dominar su mundo y no solo ese, si no tambien el mundo vampirico


	2. ESCUELA

capitulo 1

ESCUELA

LEER NOTA AL FINAL

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES Y LA TRAMA SON MIOS, SOLO UTILIZE LOS NOMBRES DE LA DIVINA STEPHENIE MEYER PARA PODER PUBLICAR LA HSTORIA AQUI

El sol comenzaba a salir atraves de las montañas, colándose por mi ventana, muy raro en forks, me levante muy a mi pesar de la cama. Hoy todos los jóvenes de 12 años en Forks, incluyéndome, tenía su primer día de clases en el único instituto de la cuidad.

Como extrañaba Phoenix

Yo vivía en Phoenix, Arizona con mis padres Reene y Charlie Swan los cuales murieron en un accidente de auto hace 2 meses y yo me tuve que venir a vivir con mi hermano mayor Emmett Swan, el famosos abogado del pueblo. Haci termine en este pueblito.

Camine lentamente hacia la ducha deteniéndome en el espejo

Mierda

A mis 12 años de edad era un poquito pasada de peso, bueno, comparado con las demás personas me sentía una obesa, tengo el cabello rubio ondulado hasta el nacimiento del pecho y soy demasiado alta para mi edad, midiendo casi el metro setenta. Mis ojos café dorado sobresalían entre unas grandes ojeras y mi piel pálida

No le di mayor importancia y me metí en la ducha con agua fría para despertarme y al salir me puse un pantalón negro con una blusa verde y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Al bajar me encontré con mi gran hermano Emmett desayunando

-Hola, bellita- dijo mi hermano con una gran sonrisa- te hice tu desayuno favorito, cereal- rio Emmett. lo que mas me gustaba de emmett es que mantenia toda situacionestable, con sus bromas, aunque por dentro sabe que esta sufriendo aun la muerte de mis padres.

-si, gracias, aja- me senté en la mesa y comencé a comer sumida en un silencio totalmente comodo

-¿emocionada?- pregunto curioso, aunque sabia que solo era para mantener una conversasion

-mmmmm..no- dije sin ánimos pues realmente era cierto.

-bueno, termina y te llevo a la escuela- dijo mientras se levantaba y depositaba su tazon de cereal en el fregadero.

Al terminar de comer me dirigi al garaje y contemple los 2 autos de Emmett, un Porsche Boxster Spyder descapotable color blanco y una Jeep wrangler color rojo. Practicamente tire baba encima de estos increibles coches, no sabia como emmett los habia conseguido.

-cierra la boca bells- se burlo emmett

-¿en cual iremos?- pregunte emocionada

- en el porsche- respondio mientras se subia al auto blanco

De camino en la escuela, mi hermano mayor comenzo a tararear canciones de coldplay, su banda favorita

-hey- me llamo la atencion- hoy llegare tarde a casa, saldre con una compañera de trabajo, Rosalie Cullen- dijo con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, era obio que esta chica lo traia loco

-Mmmm. si esta bien- no le di vueltas al asunto

-llegamos, bells- anuncio emmett y deposito un beso en la punta de mi nariz, te veo en la tarde

El instituto de forks no era realmente grande, en realidad parecia un monton de casas pequeñas color cobrizo apagado amontonadas en un pequeño espacio, queria saber como mierda termine aqui en este agujero verde alienijena. Camine sobre los grandes charcos de agua para llegar a las oficinas de la escuela donde resiviria mi horario de clases.

-hola- dijo una amable señora pelirroja de aspecto mayor- soy la Señora Cope y supongo que vienes aqui a resivir tu horario.

-si- conteste cortante- soy Isabella swan

-bueno- busco entre sus papeles con movimientos extremadamente lentos- aqui esta tu horario-me lo dio y accidentalmente con las ojas golpeo su taza y esta callo al piso pero antes de que alcansara a caer la tome con una mano a una velozidad casi inhumana

-Pero que reflejos- exclamo la señora Cope entre asustada, sorprendida y agradecida pero yo no conteste, en los ultimos 12 años de mi vida fui la mas torpe de la familia y ni siquiera sabia que tenia reflejos tan velozes. tome mis papeles y sali hacia mi primera clase que era calculo. por fortuna en profesor no me hiso presentarme y la clase ocurrio sin contratiempos de ningun tiempo, despues español y luego artes. a la hora del almuerzo me sente en la meza de Angela webber una chica bajita con pelo color castaño y lentes que conoci en clase de español

-bella, te presente a los chicos; Mike Newton- señalo a un chico rubio de ojos azules- Jessica Stanly- señalo a una chica con aspecto de perra- Alison Hale- señalo a una chica rubia castaña con cabello hasta la cintura lacio que vestia puras ropas negras, la chica me miraba calculadoramente y observando cada uno de mis movimientos pero cundo se percato que la miraba me sonrio timidamente- Alice Cullen- señalo a una chica bajita de cabello negro que apuntaba a todos lados, ojos dorados y sonrisa radiante- y a Dakota Anderson- señalo a una chica de cabello castaño con algunos risos hasta los hombros y esa misma mirada color dorado

-un gusto- salude mientras me sentaba a un lado de Angela y Alison

- Igualmente- respondieron todos menos Jessica y Angela

-¿Alice?- llame la atencion de la pequeña-¿tienes una hermana que se llama Rosalie?- le pregunte reconociendo el apellido Cullen

-si, ¿la conoces?- pregunto confusa

-no, mi hermano sale con ella- conteste y vi que Alice se tapaba la boca con una mano e intercambiaba una mirada con Alison y Dakota, solo vi que estas asintieron

- Lo siento, tenemos que irnos, Angela dile a Alec que lo esperamos en la casa- esta solo asintio mientras las tres chicas se marchaban fuera de la cafeteria

-¿dije algo malo?- le pregunte a Angela

-no, no creo- respondio confusa

ALICE POV

Cuando todo el clan estubo juntado los sente en la sala de conferencias

-Es ella, esta aqui, nuestra lider ah llegado...

hola gente guapa

aqui esta el capitulo tan esperado, no se preocupen pronto se va a descubrir todo este misterio y una cosa antes, estos personajes son MIOS TOTALMENTE MIOS, bella es rubia y gordita, los personaje yo los invente pero para publicarlos aqui en fanfiction les tube que poner el nombre de los personajes de crepusculo. no se enojen, adaptare la historia para que cada dia los personajes se parescan mas a los que conosemos y de una vez aviso que la historia NO ES BELLA/ALEC , EL SOLO VA A SER EL NOVIO DE BELLA ANTES DE QUE APARESCA EDWARD. yo creo que actualizare la historia cada semana o si no antes

comenten que tal les parecio la historia ya que su opinion es muy importante para mi

nos leemos luego

naomi masen pattinson


	3. HASTA QUE LLEGASTE TU

CAPITULO II

DISCLAIMER: LA TRAMA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS SOLO LOS NOMBRES SON DE LA GRANDIOSA STEPHENIE MEYER Y LOS UTILEZE PARA PODER PUBLICAR AQUI

GRACIAS A ALE74 E ISA28 POR SUS COMENTARIOS

HASTA QUE LLEGASTE TU

Después de la cafetería, no volví a ver ni a Alice ni Dakota o Alison. Me rompí la cabeza buscando que dije para que las allá molestado pero según Ángela, no fui yo. Me encamine a Biología cuando choque contra una pared, calleándome al piso y tirando todos mis libros de paso

-lo siento ¿estás bien?- pregunto una voz melodiosa, levante mi cabeza y creí que estaba mirando a un ángel. El chico era alto de unos ojos color miel iguales a los de las chicas, tenía su cabello café cayendo sobre su frente, era todo un dios

-hey, rubia ¿estás bien? ¿te hiciste daño?- volvió a repetir con un tono de preocupación en la voz

-eh... si..¿qué?- logre articular. Oh dios me veía verdaderamente estúpida. El soltó una risita

- bueno nena , luego te veo- se despidió mientras me ayudaba a levantarme- por cierto, mi nombre es Alec - extendió su mano hacia mí con una divina sonrisa bailando en la punta de sus labios

- Bella, Bella Swan- articule como pude y luego que el se marcho. Me quede un rato mas mirándolo irse aunque el ya había desaparecido de mi vista. suspire. dos, el es tan guapo

El resto de la escuela paso aburrida pero yo aun no dejaba de pensar en ese chico, su manera de caminar, como la camiseta se ceñía a su pecho, su mandíbula cuadrada, esos ojos color miel, ufff hasta mi hermano me noto distraída en el trayecto de la escuela a la casa

al bajar del carro me subí a mi cuarto y conecte mis audífonos al ipod e inmediatamente puse a Avril Lavigne en el teléfono, no importa cuántas maldiciones dijera, ella seguía siendo única

Today was the worst day, I went through hell  
I wish I could remove it from my mind  
Two months away from you but I couldn't tell  
I thought that everything was gonna be just fine

The postcard that you wrote with a stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
It smelt like cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you  
There is no way you can get around it  
Because you wrote

I wish you were here  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me  
And now you're somewhere out there with a  
bitch slut psycho babe  
I hate you why are guys so lame  
Everything I gave you I want everything back but you

No me di cuenta cuando ya me había subido a mi cama a cantar la canción a todo volumen

- bells, me has dejado sordo- se quejo emmett entrando a mi habitación

- lo siento- salte de la cama demasiado rápido pareciendo un borrón

- ¿de dónde sacaste tanta agilidad?- dijo desabrochándose el nudo de la corbata tirándola en el piso de paso

-mm nose, también hoy atrape una taza antes de que se callera- recordé el accidente con la señora Cope

- la torpe isabella con sus ataques de agilidad, debe ser la pubertad- se burlo emmett

-¿tú en la pubertad de hiciste dos metros más largo, oh desde que naciste?- pregunte curiosa

- yo si como sano hermanita- contraataco emmett y yo me sentí mal, ya tenía suficientes burlas con mi sobrepeso para que mi hermano se apuntara. Como si lo tuviera escrito en la cara, emmett rápidamente se retracto y prefirió cambiar de tema

-¿qué tal tu primer día de escuela hoy?-pregunto curioso

-mmm hoy conocí a la hermana de Rosalie, Alice Cullen- recordé nuestro encuentro en la cafetería- creo que le caigo mal- dijo con un poco mas de tristeza

- es dia de locos para las hermanas Cullen, hoy rosalie estaba en el buffet de abogados y de la nada tomo su bolso y se dirigió a su coche, fue muy rápida no la pude seguir- conto perdido en sus pensamientos- no creo que a Alice le caigas mal, ella es súper simpática con todo el mundo que la rodea, como un remolino alegre- rio- ah de estar en la menstruación, todas la chicas son bipolares en esa época- se burle y le pegue e con una almohada en la cabeza

- como decía bella, hoy tienes mucha agilidad, ojala mañana no salgas del piso para equilibrar las cosas- volvió a reírse mientras se marchaba

-maldito..-susurre aun sabiendo que el se había ido

apague mi ipod y no tenia realmente nada que hacer, la tarea la tenia lista y aun eran las seis de la tarde. decidí salir a caminar al balcón de mi habitación y me encontré con el hermoso atardecer comenzando a salir entre las montañas de los bosques de Forks. No resistí la tentación y con mi celular le tome una foto del que probablemente sea el ultimo día en el pueblo que el sol hiciera semejante aparición tan hermosa

_tal vez sea la última vez que la veas en este pueblito abandonado por dios _susurro una voz en mi interior

Deje de divagar sobre el planeta verde y volví a conectar m celular sin poner ninguna canción en especifico, lo último que vi antes de quedarme dormida fue a una muchacha de capucha roja atormentar mis sueños

En la mañana desperté gracias a la lluvia colándose por mi ventana para llegar justamente a mi cara, salí de la cama para llegar a mi closet y ponerme unos jeans negros con una Americana de botones, una chaqueta de cuero negra y mis amados converses .Mi cabello amaneció demasiado enredado que tuve que mojarlo para desenredarlo. Cuando ya estaba más o menos decente baje a la cocina para encontrarme a mi hermano mayor _tratando _de cocinar unos huevos en la estufa, cuando los saco salió de la cacerola una maza que se supone que debería ser blanca con amarillo pero en este caso era un negro crujiente

- _BON APETINE-_ dijo mi hermano con una brillante sonrisa en su cara

-como en la escuela- susurre escapándome de ahí para rejuntar mi mochila del suelo y encaminarme a la cochera

-no sé de qué te quejas- refunfuño mi hermano con un puchero en la boca tan pronto llego al porsche- se veía delicioso

-Emmett- lo llame seriamente-¿quieres que muera intoxicada?- le pregunte por que ya estaba dudando

-Por favor Bells, no es para tanto- trato de defenderse

- díselo a los policías cuando en encuentran mi cuerpo alado de la mesa de la cocina con las manos en la garganta y los dientes todos negros junto con la boca y la garganta por comer tu jodido intento de comida- me reí de su cara

- eres mala cuando te lo propones- rio emmett junto a mi

-apurale a llegar, presiento que hoy va a hacer un gran dia

_**hola gente que no tiene nada que hacer por eso se la pasa leyendo mis tonterías**_

_**a mí me encanto el capítulo de hoy porque a partir del próximo capítulo empieza lo bueno ¿que les pareció la aparicion de alice, alison y dakota? ¿y la de Alec? hay gente que no le gusta aqui alec ero estoy segura que lo van a amar y les tengo buenas noticias, este fic va a tener cerca de 50 capitulos y unas buenas 3 temporadas. a por cierto, para las robsesionadas aun falta un poco para la aparicion de edward pero a a valer la pena la espera, se los aseguro ¿quien creen que sea la chica de la capa roja de los sueños de bella? de una vez advierto que no es caperucita por que aqui son vampiros no lobos **_

_**falta poco para que bella se entere de la verdad**_

_**besos**_

_**naomi cullen masen**_


	4. Vision

CAPITULO III

Después de que Emmett me dejara en la escuela me dirigí a mi primera clase que era trigonometría con pasos lentos por si acaso mi agilidad se había evaporado tan misteriosamente como había llegado.

Al entrar al aula el maestro ya había comenzado la clase, así que después de un sermón de la puntualidad no me dejo entrar a mi primera clase. Me decidí deambular por los pasillos desérticos del instituto

-¿escapando de clases?- pregunto la voz aterciopelada de mi Ángel

-¿Alec?- aun no lo creía- ¿Qué haces aquí?- mi voz salió un poco mas chillona de lo habitual debido a la emoción, no lo podía cree ahí estaba el con su magnífica presencia, su cabello castaño caía de manera irresistible sobre su frente llegando casi a sus ojos color caramelo derretido, su pálida piel era contrarrestada por su sudadera negra y su pantalón de mezclilla.

- llegue tarde a mi clase y te observe deambulando los pasillos así que decidí hacerte algo de compañía- respondió como quien no quiere tal cosa- ¿te gustaría dar un paseo?- pregunto con un poco mas de brillo en sus ojos

-¿salir? ¿De la escuela? Nos mataran si se enteran- pregunte incrédula

-vamos, un poco de diversión no le hará mal a nadie- dijo tranquilo mientras me tomaba de de la mano y nos conducía al estacionamiento con su ágil y agraciada manera de caminar

-¿Cuál es tu coche?- pregunte con curiosidad observando el estacionamiento

-el rojo de allá- mire hacia donde se encontraba su vista y casi se me cae y mandíbula y el rostro al encontrarme un Lamborghini Aventador color rojo descapotable

-se te cae la baba Bells – se burlo ante mi impresión por su coche. Cuando por fin pude recuperarme caminamos (aun agarrados de la mano) hacia el auto, me deslice sobre el suave asiento de cuero para por fin caer en el lugar del copiloto. Una vez que Alec tomo su asiento salimos del estacionamiento a toda velocidad a las afueras de Forks, pero a media autopista Alec se paro saliendo del coche y haciéndome una seña para que lo siguiera

-¿sabes conducir?- soltó de repente cuando me coloque a su lado, disfrutando la brisa de otra mañana helada de aquel pueblo

-¿yo? No- conteste incrédula no sabiendo a lo que quería llegar con su pregunta

- Bueno, vamos te enseñare, súbete al auto- ordeno mientras se montaba al lado del copiloto

-¿Qué? No, no, estás loco, no quiero chocar tu coche, no tienes ni la mínima idea de la mala suerte que tengo

- Isabella- sus labios acariciaron suavemente mi nombre completo- si yo creyera que tu chocaría mi coche, ¿no crees que te hubiera subido?-pregunto serio mirándome fijamente y una fracción de segundo me quede atrapada en ese extraño matiz color dorado, absorta por tanta belleza que hizo que olvidara hasta mi nombre

-N-no- encontré mi voz como pude para balbucear esa simple palabrita haciéndome quedar en verdadera vergüenza

- Esta bien, eso quería oír, ahora toma ese volante- ordeno con un tono juguetón en la voz pero al momento de agarrar el volante, tuve algo parecido a una visión

_Estaba una niña, esa misma niña de la capucha roja junto a otras personas pero encapuchadas con un color negro impidiendo la vista de sus rostros, solo sabía que la niña de rojo estaba emocionada por algo, se le notaba por como movía impaciente el pie, al terminar esa especie de junta la niña salió corriendo junto a otras cuatro personas, no se veía si eran hombres o mujeres, solo salían corriendo detrás de aquella muchacha_

_Luego todo se puso negro_

_Apareció otra escena en un lugar diferente con esa misma niña y sus cuatro sombras, que seguían sin poderles ver bien el rostro, la joven se mostraba intranquila y extremadamente feliz por lo que sea que estuviese pasando, entro a una habitación y solo se escucho un grito ahogado y un sollozo lastimero antes de que apareciera la misma joven saliendo de aquel lugar llorando desconsoladamente_

_Otra vez negro_

No supe que fue eso, ni como paso pero ya no me encontraba en el volante del auto de Alec, ahora estaba en la parte de atrás con sus manos pegadas a mi cara y una expresión alarmada en su rostro

-¡_bella_!, oh por dios, ¿_estás bien_?, mierda, ¡respóndeme!- suplico alarmado. Su mano, fría como el hielo recorría cada centímetro de mi cara, como si así me fuera a sentir mejor

-¿Alec?- pregunte con voz rasposa y agotada

-¿Bells? ¿Estás mejor _cielo_?- pregunto suplicante. Me desconecte un ratito pensando en lo muy bien que había sonado esa palabra de cariño en sus labios dirigida hacia mi

-Si- me las arregle para contestar tratando de levantarme lo cual él me impidió al estar a horcajadas encima mío, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara violentamente por la situación en que nos encontrábamos, si alguien nos llegara a mirar desde afuera pensaría cosas que no son

-¿Qué te paso? De un momento a otro te quedaste en blanco y empezaste a llorar- conto

- no sé que realmente me paso, de un momento a otro me llego unas imágenes a la cabeza, como una visión, en la cual estaba una joven con capucha roja y muchas personas con su misma capucha pero negra, estaban en una habitación amplia y discutían algo, pero yo solo podía prestarle atención a ella, de un momento estaba feliz pero entro a un lugar y después salió llorando, de ahí todo se volvió negro- platique sombre mi extraña visión, deseando por qué no me tomara como loca

Después de analizar la situación, su cara se torno incluso más de lo que ya era

-¿Q-quien era esa chica? La chica de la capucha roja ¿no le llagaste a ver la cara?- pregunto algo raro

- no- simplemente respondí

- las clases se están por acabar, mejor hay que irnos a la escuela- dijo y yo mire mi reloj y efectivamente, emmett pasaría por mí en menos de media hora para recogerme del institulo, al cual falte todas las clases hoy

- no creas que te escapas de esta Swan, te enseñare a conducir- me amenazo

- inténtalo- murmure mientras él se bajaba de mí y yo me incorporaba

ALECPOV

Después de dejar a Bella es el instituto, me dirigí a la mansión Cullen, seguramente Alice ya habrá de haber tenido una visión de mi convocándoles a todos para la reunión sorpresa.

Al llegar me aparque junto al Mercedes de Esme Cullen, la madre de Alice y sus hermanos Edward y Rosalie Cullen, el señor Carlisle, el esposo de Esme, lo habían asesinado un vampiro fugitivo cuando Carlisle le dio caza, desgraciadamente tubo mas resultado esa expedición

-Al fin llegas Alec- dijo cálidamente mi hermana Jane mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla- todos te esperan en el Salón.

Junto a mi hermana corrí a velocidad vampírica hacia los otros Vampiros mientras tomaba la cabecera del lugar, donde debería estar nuestra líder

-Hay que prepararla, es momento de decirle la verdad…

_**Huy, de que verdad hablaran? Y ¿Qué paso con la visión de bella? Lamentablemente tuve que matar a Carlisle pero después estenderan por que lo hise, como todas las cosas que hago en este fic, fríamente calculado desde hace un año **_

_**Gracias a todos los comentarion que han dejado y mas a Ale74 Por su apoyo…. De aquí comienza lo bueno y la parte mas interesante del fic.. se ataran caboz y pronto descubriremos quien es la chica de la capucha roja**_

_**HEY MALEJA TWIHARD!**_

_**¿Qué ES "SECRET CIRCLE"? UN FIC? UNA PELI? POR QUE DICES QUE ES UNA ADAPTACION, DE VERDAD ME INTRIGO,**_

_**NO SE SI ESTE ACTUALIZANDO SEGUIDO ASI QUE LO HARE TAN PRONTO PUEDA, TENGO CASTIGADA LA CUMPU Y SE SUPONE QUE AHORITA NO LA DEBO DE TRAER XD **_

_**MERESCO ALGUN REVIENWS?**_

_**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**_


	5. ¿quien es ella?

Turns Of My Life

Capitulo IV

Beteado por Cutevampkitten03

PLAYLIST:

(1)Something´s Triggered- Cecilia krull

(2)Naked- Avril Lavigne

Después de bajarme del coche de Alec, este salió del aparcamiento a toda velocidad, como alma que lleva el diablo. No sé si se enojo por el incidente del desmayo o nada mas se molesto por arruinar nuestra salida, me sentía totalmente culpable por eso; pero sabía que desde un principio no debí de aceptar, estaría muerta si mi hermano se entera .

Me quede pensando en que rayos había pasado en el coche de Alec, nunca había tenido una visión o lo que sea que haya sido eso. Esa había sido la misma niña con la que eh soñado, la que corría en mi cabeza dejándome incapaz de dormir tranquila, solo que esta vez era una visión diferente. Sonó el timbre de salida y a los pocos segundos empezó a salir el alumnado; entre ellos Alison, Alice y Dakota que se dirigían a toda prisa hacia un Porsche 911 Turbo y salían igual que Alec del estacionamiento.

(1)Poco después llego Emmett en su Jeep, ganándose una que otra mirada de jóvenes chismosos que no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer en su vida. Al subir al auto, estuve a punto de reírme por como desencajaba en aquel traje de abogado, con su pantalón y saco color negro y su camisa blanca de lino, combinada de una corbata gris perlado. Lo que desencajaba era esa sonrisa de niño.

-Es raro verte así- comente mientras me deslizaba sobre el asiento de cuero oscuro para darle un beso en la mejilla a mi enorme hermano oso abogado

-No sé si debería sentirme ofendido por ese comentario, y no se dé que te quejas, tu hermano se ve sexy con este traje- bromeo Emmett mientras salía del estacionamiento para conducir en las calles rumbo a nuestra casa

-¿_tu_ sexy? hay Emmett, no me hagas reír- decidí molestarlo un poco

-¿no crees que sea sexy? ¿te traigo a Rosalie para que lo comprobemos? Ella ha visto todo mi cuerpo y de seguro te dirá que es lo más sexy de mi- dijo con arrogancia

-Qué asco - me queje, pero en ese momento recordé un importante detalle- Emmett, ¿por qué no conozco a Rosalie? Nunca me la as presentado - pregunte

-Quiero que las cosas entre ella y yo vallan un poco más lento- confeso Emmett serio- creo que es muy apresurado pero ya le quiero pedir matrimonio, ella es la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y la amo- me sorprendió la madures de las palabras de Emmett

-Oh mi dios Emmett, es lo más profundo que te eh oído decir- bromee para aligerar el ambiente- ¿desde cuándo es que sales con ella?

-Una semana antes de la muerte de papa y mama- respondió

-La vedad no sé si es el momento apropiado, yo diría que esperaras uno o dos meses más para dar el siguiente paso- le aconseje, no me había dado cuenta en el momento que el auto se estaciono delante de la casa

-bueno, está bien, pediré pizza para la cena-cambio de tema mientras se bajaba del coche, lo imite y salí del coche para dirigirme a mi habitación

Al subir a mi cuarto, me cambie de ropa por unos pantalones de pijama amarillos y una blusa de tirantes color blanco y recogí mi cabello rubio en una coleta alta. Mi habitación, a pesar de haberla decorado yo era bastante masculina con sus paredes azules y la cama matrimonia color blanco, los posters de mis bandas favoritas en las paredes y ropa tirada por doquier. Al terminar de recoger repetí la acción del día anterior y me puse a escuchar música. Vague por mi biblioteca de canciones para después poner

(2) con la música ya elegida me acosté en mi cama recordando a la niña que lloraba en mi visión, alguien le hiso algo muy fuerte para dejarla así, yo debía de estar ligada con aquella niña, por eso la podía ver. Cerré mis ojos y relaje mis músculos para poder ver otra cosa, no pare hasta que funciono

_una joven de cabello castaño estaba sentada afuera de una cafetería en una ciudad en la que se notaba que abundaba el sol, no estaba sola; un grupo de jóvenes entre quince y veinte años se sentaban en la misma mesa que ella, todos reían incluyéndola, pero esa felicidad no le llagaba a los ojos color esmeralda, un nuevo joven se integró a la mesa dirigiéndoles unas cuantas palabras al grupo para después aparecer otro joven sin rostro, los ojos de la muchacha se inundaron de millones de imágenes, dolor y rabia deformaron su hermoso rostro unos segundos para después aparecer en su cara una máscara de falsa tranquilidad combinada de una sonrisa falsa. A continuación, todo se puso negro._

Desperté jadeando, la visión había sido tan real y ahora estaba agotada y sudorosa, me baje de la cama para apagar mi estúpido equipo de música que lo único que hacía era seguir empeorando el ambiente de mi habitación.

Oí los pasos de Emmett subiendo por las escaleras y tocar mi puerta con cuidado, seguramente pensando que seguramente yo estaría dormida, no le conteste y este abrió la puerta encontrándome a mi buscando mis pantuflas para bajar al primer piso

-Bella, cariño, la pizza ah llegado- anuncio- será mejor que bajes ahora antes de que se enfrié-agrego.

-gracias, si un segundo, ahorita bajo-dije y después salí de mi cuarto.

Abajo me encontré una pizza familiar en la meza y a Emmett tratándose de meter una rebanada entera en la boca

-Emmett, por favor, la pizza no se irá corriendo- le reclame mientras tomaba mi dos porciones de pizza y me sentaba a su lado.

Cuando acabamos fue al sillón principal y yo lo seguí detrás pero mi trayecto fue interrumpido por el timbre de la entrada

-yo voy- avise aunque sabía que mi hermano pensaba ir

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Alice, Dakota y a Alison junto con una impresionante rubia

-Eh, hola- salude a los recién llegados con mi ego dañado hasta el piso por las cuatro hermosuras que se encontraban en mi departamento. Alison estaba con su usual ropa de negro y su pelo rubio castaño suelto a cada lado de su cara, así se veía más niña. Dakota, con su cabello castaño rojizo llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos jeans de mezclilla combinado de unas converse rojos, Alice, con su cabello corto tenía un vestido simple de mezclilla oscura, pero la rubia de atrás y su vestido negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación

-pasen- las invite tímidamente, todas pasaron pero la rubia se detuvo un momento a mi lado, recorriéndome con la mirada

-hola- de sus perfectos labios salió una sonrisa sincera mientras me ofrecía su mano - soy Rosalie Cullen- espera, ¿ella es Rosalie Cullen? ¿La novia de mi hermano?- tú debes de ser Bella- afirmo aunque yo aún no le decía nada, tome su mano y la estreche durante cinco escasos segundos

-un gusto- dije sinceramente dejándole el espacio libre para que pasara a la sala, cerré la puerta y la seguí atreves del vestíbulo hacia la sala de estar donde estaban las chicas con mi hermano observando el partido de fútbol americano , quien lo diría, hasta Alice estaba interesada.

Ya en los comerciales, las chicas exceptuando a Rosalie, dirigieron su atención a mi

-casi se me olvida por lo que habíamos venido- rio Alice - Bella, prepárate, tenemos reunión de chicas...

_HOLA____!_

_BUENO, LO SIENTO POR LA TARDANSA PERO QUIERO QUE LOS CAPITULOS QUEDEN MAS LAROS POR LO QUE ESTOY CONSIGUIENDO PLAYLIST MAS HISTORIA BLAH blah blah..._

_NO FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE APARESCA EDWARD, ASI QUE NO SE DESESPEREN, MENOS DE DIEZ CAPITULOS Y YA LO VERAN AQUI_

_LAS FOTOS DE LAS CHICAS LAS TENGO EN MI PERFIL Y EN MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK DONDE PONDRE ADELANTOS, FOTOGRAFIAS DE LOS PERSONAJES, PLAYLIST , ROPA, ACTUALIZACIONES ETC..._

_EL GRUPO SE LLAMA: N FANFICTION._

_GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJAN COMENTARION, ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y TANMBIEN A LAS LECTORAS FANTASMAS_

_NOS LEEMOS LUEGO_


	6. Dia En El Lago

**TURNS OF MY LIFE**

**BETEADO POR Cutevampkitten03**

**Capitulo V**

**(1) Teenagers- My chemical Romance**

**Cuando Alice dijo que iríamos de compras, no entendí la mirada de pésame de Rosalie y la de súplica de Alison, bueno, no creo que ir de compras con las chicas sea así de malo. A mí no me gusta ir de compras pero nunca había ido con ninguna amiga solo con mi mama de vez en cuando. Salimos de la casa y Alice se montó en un flamante Porsche 911 turbo color amarillo canario con Dakota en el asiento del copiloto mientras que Alison se subía a una Harley color negra.**

**-¿por qué no te subes con nosotros?- le pregunte a Alison. Su cabello rubio castaño caía por su cara cuando le pregunte, ella levanto la cabeza provocando que unos cuantos cabellos se le metieran en la boca. Me lanzo una fugaz sonrisa cuando sus ojos dorados se conectaron a los míos.**

**- Uno - levanto un dedo para dar énfasis a sus palabras - no creo que quepamos todos después de que Alice termine sus compras y dos - levanto otro de sus perfectos dedos pálidos - necesito algo en que huir cuando ya no pueda soportar su actividad- sonrió y se colocó su casco negro, yo solo la mire aterrada ¿tan malo iba a hacer? Me encamine a la parte trasera del Porsche de Alice con pasos durativos, analizando si tenía la mínima oportunidad de correr a mi cuarto y cerrar la puerta con seguro. Abrí la puerta y me subí, ella solo piso el acelerador y el auto salió volando hacia adelante a toda velocidad y la Harley de Alison nos pisaba los talones hasta aumentar la velocidad para colocarse alado de mi ventanilla, en la radio sonaba cemetery drive de my chemical romance. Debido a la velocidad no tardamos mucho en llegar al centro comercial, Alice y Dakota lo miraban como si hubiesen llegado al cielo y Alison como si fuera a cumplir una condena, la verdad no podía entender como ese trio estaban juntas, eran tan diferentes y tan iguales al mismo tiempo.**

**Después de cinco horas de tortura, yo salí de la tienda con mínimo diez bolsas de compras, Alison había tenido más suerte y ella salió con unas siete, mientras tanto Alice y Dakota apenas se le veían los pies entre tanta bolsa de cosas innecesarias que seguramente ya tendrían.**

**De regreso, tome la moto con Alison ya que dudaba que yo cupiera en el porsche. Al llegar a casa ni Emmett ni Rosalie estaban en ella por lo que Alice aprovecho y me invito a dormir a su casa. Dejamos mis bolsas y nos dirigimos todas a la casa Cullen en una pijamada improvisada de Alice.**

**Después de media hora de trayecto llegamos a la increíble mansión, no la pude observar mucho ya que las chicas me arrastraron a la casa, adentro una mujer que aparentaba unos 30 años nos sonrió y nos recibió a todas con un cálido abrazo aunque sus brazos se estaban congelando.**

**-¿quién es esta señorita?- pregunto después de abrazarme.**

**- Es Bella Swan- contesto Dakota y la señora Cullen enseguida me reconoció, no sé si porque estaban hablando anteriormente de mi o porque conocía a mi hermano y el apellido Swan.**

**La cara de la mujer Cullen se le ilumino y asintió, pero había algo más en su mirada que no pude reconocer, me miro con algo de ¿horror? No sabía.**

**- un gusto querida - sonrió de una manera que me recordó a mi mama una fracción de segundo, solo que esta sonrisa era incluso más hermosa- soy Esme Cullen- ¿ella era Esme Cullen? se veía demasiado joven para tener hijos adultos. Al parecer se dio cuenta de mi duda y me sonrió. Se despidió brevemente y se encamino a la puerta de atrás. Las chicas y yo fuimos a la sala y nos dejamos caer en el sillón, se me hiso raro que a pesar del largo día no estuviera cansada, me sentía como si pudiera correr una maratón y mucho más.**

**La sala de los Cullen era extremadamente agradable, combinaba perfectamente toques antiguos con los actuales sin que desencajara nada, todo estaba perfectamente en su lugar.**

**- Y bien...- comenzó Alice a decirnos sus planes- podemos ver una película primero, contar chismes o hacer un desfiles de modas en mi cuarto...- comenzó Alice a divagar pero yo ya no le prestaba atención, mi atención estaba concentrada en unos pasos que se oían en la planta de arriba, que iban dirigidos a la escalera y por esta apareció el hombre más sexy que había presenciado en toda mi vida, su cabello cobrizo desordenado, su mandíbula cuadrada, ese traje de dos piezas que se adaptaba a su cuerpo como si fuera un guante hecho justamente a la medida, su piel pálida y esos ojos color dorado que miraban al frente con seguridad. Sentí mi cara enrojecer y al parecer él lo noto porque me lanzo una mirada fría que me lleno de terror el cuerpo, haciendo que un estremecimiento corriera por mi columna vertebral.**

**- Edward- exclamo Alice, primero con confusión y después con asombro- que milagro que te encuentres en la casa, pensé que nos habías abandonado- bromeo para ir a abrazar al chico, este le sonrió con una sonrisa torcida y le devolvió el gesto, después saludo a Alison con un beso en la mejilla, y a Dakota con un alborota miento de cabello en la cabeza de la chica, pero cuando sus ojos volvieron a mi salió una mirada fría llena de odio pero ¿porque? Yo no le conocía y no era posible que me odiara con tan solo mirarme.**

**-Ella es Bella Swan, la hermana menor de Emmett- nos presentó Alice, en ese instante el chico volteo la cabeza hacia Alice con una pregunta grabada en la frente, esta solo asintió imperceptiblemente- Bella, este es mi hermano llamado Edward- dijo con su voz cantarina. Edward me extendió la mano y yo la tome rápidamente, su piel fría me lanzo un estremecimiento combinado con algo más que no supe identificar. El me miro raro y después se apartó rápidamente.**

**Se despidió de todas con una simple palabra para agarrar su portafolio y salir de la casa.**

_**Bella se ha quedado anonada con el **_alguien susurro casi imperceptible y yo me enoje.

-No es cierto- me defendí a quien quiera que haya dicho eso. Todas me miraron como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-¿que no es cierto?- pregunto Dakota con duda.

- alguien dijo que me había quedado anonada con el- las acuse extrañada.

-nadie dijo nada- respondió Alison. Pero el rostro de Alice se puso pálido y me miro con asombro y curiosidad.

Olvidamos el asunto de las voces extrañas y nos pusimos a ver una película, después cenamos, más bien yo cena, porque las chicas se habían escusado de no tener hambre. Debido que mañana teníamos planes temprano nos acostamos a dormir en el cuarto de Alice.

A la mañana siguiente alguien saltaba a de mi cama hasta el punto que pensé que me tiraría de ella, (1) después se escuchó música a todo volumen en la recamara, canción que reconocí como Teenagers de Mi Chemical Romance,

-Bellita, despierta-canturreo Dakota en mi oído, no entendía tanto alboroto, hoy era sábado, levante una almohada y le pegue en la cabeza, después me la coloque en la cabeza, tratando en un fallido intento que me obstaculizara el oído.

_**¿es normal que los humanos se levanten tan tarde?-**_susurro la voz de Dakota en mi mente

-¿cómo que los humanos?- pregunte con la voz ronca. Dakota se paralizo y dejo de brincar, la sentí como se bajaba de la cama

-¿qué dijiste?- susurro casi inaudiblemente. Me quite la almohada de la cabeza y la mire confundida, no pude preguntar nada ya que Alison entro a la habitación con una bandeja de comida en las manos y tarareando una canción que no conocía. Dakota apago la música y se sentó a los pies de la cama

-Alice dice que te cambies, desayunes y nos vemos abajo en 30 minutos- ordeno Alison y ella junto como Dakota salieron del cuarto de Alice.

Hice todo lo que me pidieron y baje a la sala, hay estaba las chicas con Edward, quien me volvió a dirigir una mirada fría combinada con una mezcla de ¿deseo? Definitivamente debía de estar dormida era imposible que ese hombre sintiera algo por mí, el más o menos me duplicaría la edad.

- te vez hermosa Bells- chillo Alice en cuanto me vio bajar las escaleras, iba vestida con una blusa de tirantes negra, unos jeans color gris y unas botas hasta la rodilla color negra ocultando el traje de baño que venía con el conjunto, mi cabello lo recogí en una trenza rubia de lado con unos mechones sueltos de frente. El atuendo de las chicas combinaba con el mío pero con diferentes colores, yo, Alison y Edward éramos los únicos vestidos de negro

- ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunte a quien quiera responderme

- A un lago de la familia Cullen- respondió Alison, era la primera vez que la veía así de emocionada para una salida.

Asentí ligeramente y nos encaminamos al lago, Edward, Dakota y Alice en el Porche y yo y Alison en la Harley, ya que creo que no sería capaz de estar en un espacio tan reducido con Edward y su mirada de sádico penetrante.

Me encantaba la sensación del viento contra mi cara, de mi cabello al aire mientras estaba agarrada de la cintura de Alison, era una sensación de libertad fascinante.

Después de una hora y media de camino nos detuvimos en medio del bosque, bajamos de los vehículos y a la vista apareció una casa de dos pisos increíblemente hermosa, como sacada de un cuento, no me sorprendería si salía de la casa uno de los enanos de Blancanieves con una copa de coñac blanco en la mano.

Caminamos sin prisa hacia la casa y botamos las cosas en la entrada para volver a salir directo al gran lago que resplandecía, invitándonos a sumergimos en sus aguas profundas y probablemente frías.

Las chicas se fueron quitando la ropa poco a poco quedándose en sus minúsculos bikinis, causando que mi autoestima bajara.

De repente vinieron los comentarios a mí de algunos compañeros molestos de Phoenix, llamándome gorda o ballena, así que me quede con la blusa a pesar de las protestas de Alice.

Casi se me salen los ojos y se me desencaja la mandíbula cuando vi a Edward quitándose la blusa, dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo torneado, ni tan flacucho, ni tan musculoso. Simplemente perfecto

Lo que si no me esperaba fue cuando entre Alison y Dakota me agarraron de los brazos y las piernas para tirarme al lago, que no estaba tan frio como me lo imaginaba. Ellas entre risas se tiraron después que yo y aproveche que estaban cerca para aventarles agua, con una rapidez más habitual que la mía ellas me devolvieron el gesto y empezamos una batalla de agua a la que Alice se nos unió a los pocos segundos, nadando para sumergirnos en el agua, pensé que me ahogaría o empezaría a hiperventilar cuando me agarro de la cabeza y me sumergió, pero milagrosamente aguante amas de la divina respiración y después se la aplicaba a ella.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer paramos, mañana era domingo así que Alice decidió quedarnos a dormir aquí, pero Edward se excusó con que tenía trabajo y en la moto de Alison regreso a Forks.

Repetí el día un par de veces antes de irme a dormir pero de pronto ya no estaba en la casa del lago, si no en una oficina desconocida.

**Una chica castaña estaba impaciente en la puerta, su pie se movía contra el piso en fuertes golpeteos, su cara era desconocida, pero por su postura corporal se notaba que estaba frustrada, enojada e impaciente**

**Otra figura a quien reconocí como Edward por el cabello cobrizo se paró frente a ella, su cara tenia escrito el signo de pregunta, frunciendo el ceño haciendo que casi se le juntara las cejas.**

**- no sé por qué mierda debo de estar aquí Edward, entre tú y yo no hay nada que hablar-la voz aterciopelada de la chica irradiaba enfado y veneno.**

**- no seas mezquina Nicolette, o como sea que te llames, claro que me debes respuestas- dijo Edward con exigencia.**

**- para ti estoy muerta, que no se te olvide, solo regrese por mi familia y mis amigas- aclaro la voz de la chica con cierta melancolía.**

**- ese es el puto problema, que pensé que estabas muerta, corrijo, que todos pensábamos que estabas muerta, no sé cómo pudiste hacerle esto a todos-dijo Edward con cierto dolor en su voz**

Los contornos de la visión empezaron a difuminarse, borrando la imagen por completo, regrese a la casa Cullen con cierta confusión, enfrente de mi Alice, Alison y Dakota me miraban con preocupación, después cerré los ojos y todo se volvió negro...

_**Hola gente!**_

_**Aquí un nuevo capitulo.**_

_**Perdón por la tardanza, no encontraba inspiración para escribir.**_

_**Ya metí a Edward, aunque aún no aparecerá mucho.**_

_**¿por qué ahora Bella escucha los pensamientos?**_

_**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, me hacen saltar de alegría como niña en navidad,**_

_**¿De verdad les gusta lo que escribo? Aun pienso que alguien va a salir con una cámara escondida diciendo que todo era una broma y que en realidad escribo de la mierda.**_

_**Bueno, besos.**_


End file.
